


Magenta Neckties

by superheroine



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ties, magenta ties to be exact, post depressed!abandoned!charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroine/pseuds/superheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, after everything that has happened, Erik knows Charles better than anyone else. So of course he knew about the ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magenta Neckties

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/85373078543/jabletown-black-betty-charles-casually

Even now, after everything that has happened, Erik knows Charles better than anyone else. So of course he knew about the ties.

It was a quirk of his, to theme ties with what he was doing. Depending on the event, the color, pattern, or style would change. Erik remembers several with specific purposes. There was a wedding tie, a funeral tie, an interviewing new students tie… The list was endless.

So the first time Erik saw him at a mutant rally, neatly groomed again and in his wheelchair, he tried to ignore the magenta of Charles’s tie. He tried to pretend he didn’t know the implications. When Charles caught his eye and gave a smug little half smile- a slight curve of the lips, really, but Erik _knows_ \- he turns on his heel and leaves.

The next time Erik sees him, it is at a funeral. A young, too young mutant, a fire wielder, had accidentally set his house on fire. He had burned inside. He was six years old. It had originally been called arson, until Charles stepped forward and told investigators. He had been planning on inviting him to the Institute when he was older.

Both men had come to pay their respects. Charles sees Erik approach, and they both dip their heads in recognition. And Erik sees it. The necktie. It isn’t the usual funeral tie- that is black silk. He tells himself that’s why he noticed it. He tells himself that it wasn’t because it was the same color as his uniform until he almost believes it himself.

(Later, he flips channels on the television whenever he hears about something he thinks Charles might attend, looking for that tie. He’s never wearing it, always one of those silly designated ties he always joked with him about.)

The third time, it is a party for someone who has so far been neutral. Erik is hoping to persuade him to join his cause, and he knew Charles would be here too. And, when he sees him, of course he is wearing that godforsaken tie. Their host is entertaining other guests at the moment, so Erik makes his way over to Charles. Charles looks at him. “Hello Charles.”

“Hello Erik.”

“Why that tie?” he asks, all polite pretense forgotten.

Charles looks at him strangely. “You don’t know?” And he wheels away.

(Next time they meet, Charles smiles, and Erik curves his lips. Charles is wearing the tie, but Erik is wearing a blue and yellow one, so he supposes it’s fair. )


End file.
